Scars are not very desirable to most people. Scars can be the result of accidents or surgery, including reconstructive surgery such as for esthetic purposes. Scars or skin lesions can also be caused by a variety of treatments and or skin diseases such as burns, withdrawals of tattoos, laser treatments, dermabrasion, acids, acne cysts, hypertrophic scars, keloids, etc.
Although there have been several techniques, methods and technologies developed over the years to speed up skin regeneration and minimize the look of scars, such as silicone sheets placed over scars to cover a skin treatment compound as well as the skin itself, these techniques—such as silicone sheets—can disintegrate and require help to keep them in place (medical adhesive tape, tailored gauze, etc.), and as such there is no effective system that is easy to implement and which gives excellent results. There is thus a need for improvement.